HvV episode 15
Cameron wins immunity Happening at camp Justice: Hey Ethan you think you're really clever vote me off tonight Justice pulls out the hidden immunity idol Vote me I dare you because then it's you going home Ethan: Dude chill out Cole walks up Justice: Try and vote me out Cole Cole: Well Justice try and vote us out I dare you Cole pulls out his hidden immunity idol Justice: I can just vote Ethan out then smart guy Cole: Maybe I will it play it Ethan and maybe I won't are you willing to take that chance Confessionals Cameron: I've been saying this whole time I'm a free agent I will go wherever I can find success and basically the only people not immune is Michael and one of the DEC members and I'm not voting Michael, So we got our 3 for tonights vote Michael myself and Justice and I feel like Cole values his spot in this game way too much to throw it away, I'm also positive he will play the idol on himself and we can take out Ethan 3-2, and I mean I'm doing it and Michael is doing it and I don't see why Justice doesn't because it's no risk for him Michael: Tonight is very scary because if we vote for the wrong person I'm the one going home, I mean I don't to be a Carl and finish fifth twice, I finsihed fifth in Redemption Island and could be again tonight, so here's to the fingers crossed we vote the right person and I can eventually make it to the final 3 and win this game Cole: I've been zenning out a bit, because I mean tonights decision is huge, I mean Justice says he's voting with us tonight, because he wants to weaken Cameron because for whatever reason Justice thinks Cameron is his only threat, and he wants to vote Michael out to weaken us, is he lyeing I don't know I am not confident in our numbers because you can't really trust Justice, and I mean I think I feel slightly like the vote will go on Ethan, but I don't want to give the idol away and get voted out when I can ensure my safety, Man I mean it's day 37 and personally for me when you get to day 30 that's really when you see the light at the end of the tunnel and I will do anything to get there Ethan: I see tonights vote as potentially the biggest of the season, because anything can happen, I think the only one not shaking right now is Cameron, basically me and Cole have the idol, but it's Cole's idol and he can do whatever pleases him with it, so I don't know if I'm getting it or not, the point is I don't have that security blanket, so I'm defintley working on Justice, trying to convince him to write Michael's name down, I'm saying that Cameron and Michael are flip floppers they've done it every tribal and me and Cole are the only guys he can trust, and what I'm trying to hammer down even harder is the fact that I know he thinks Cameron is his biggest threat and I'm convincing him the only way Cameron isn't in the final 3 is that him and Michael aren't in the final four together, I've been working my ass off for this and hopefully it works out Justice: I'm safe I got my idol, and one of the DEC members is safe because Cole has an idol , the problem we have no idea who Cole is going to play this idol, and I have a huge dilemma tonight I can go along with the guy I can't stand Michael and the guy I want out Cameron or my inconsistent allies Cole and Ethan and I'm trying to figure out should I vote Michael or no, I mean if the final four is let say me Cameron and Michael and Cole then Cameron and Michael are sticking together and it makes it easier for Cole to be alright I'm with you and vote me out, and even if I get in the final 3 with Cameron, he's probobly my toughest competition, but if I can take out Michael tonight, I get rid of that little shit and Cameron is probobly next, so I think there are a lot of pros to vote out Michael tonight, but it would still be nice to take out another member of DEC, I'm right where I want because I can do whatever I want Michael final words As soon as I saw Cole play the idol, I thought my trip was booked to the final four, but never ever forget that Justice is a little rat, a liar, a dick a horrible person, and the funniest part is he actually thinks he's going to win, stupid stupid justice